Rebel With a Side of Broken Promises and Whiskey
by sue-sylvester-shuffle
Summary: (Catching Fire AU) He isn't known for keeping his promises, but he keeps one. Haymitch Abernathy volunteers for Peeta Mellark at the reaping for the Third Quarter Quell. He knows that his chances of surviving aren't great, but he's got a rebellion on his hands and an escort to come back to. (HAYFFIE. UNFINISHED.)
1. Volunteers and Wishes

DISCLAIMER: Some of the dialogue used in multiple chapters is taken directly from the book "Catching Fire" by Suzanne Collins. No copyright infringement intended.

"And now for the boys."

My heart hammers painfully under my jacket, as my promise to Katniss plays over and over in my head. She was already chosen, but we both knew that was going to happen. The real mystery is what happens next. Who will be her companion this year?

Effie Trinket's thin fingers scrape around the bowl for a few moments before she draws out a name. I slowly close my eyes, just as she reads out, "Peeta Mellark."

My breath catches in my throat. It's not me. It's not me. So why do I feel so cold? Katniss's words flash in my mind, yet again. "So what are you going to do?"

Then my own. "I don't know. Go back in with you maybe, if I can."

I look over at her. She is on the stage, next to Peeta, who, while I have been lost in the tricky web of my own dark thoughts, has gone up to stand next to Effie. Katniss looks furious, and a bit betrayed. She thinks I've forgotten, but I haven't. As much as it pains me to do it, I step forward and call out, "I volunteer!"

The effect is instantaneous. Katniss's anger has transferred to Peeta's face, and relief fills her expression. "Thank you." she mouths. I ignore her.

Then I notice how Effie is looking at me. Her teeth are digging into her bright-pink bottom lip, and I swear that her green eyes are getting misty. The sight confuses me. Why the hell does she care? Shouldn't she be glad that Peeta, sixteen year old Peeta with his feverish, undying love for Katniss, is going to be safe? They're the Capitol's favourite love story, the hottest couple on the air right now. What am I? The Capitol has long forgotten me and my fame. I'm nothing but a common laughingstock now, and one that they can do without. She should be able to do without me too.

Either way, I take Peeta's place on the stage. The blonde boy gives me a dirty look on his way down, but I ignore him too. Then, Effie takes a deep breath and chokes out, "And these are this year's tributes." She struggles to make it sound energetic, but she's failing.

With that, we're dragged off without even getting the chance to say goodbye. This affects Katniss more than it does me, because of course, I am utterly alone, with no one to say goodbye to. Still, even as we board the train, she's staring back at Prim. I feel her pain, as I do remember what it was like to have a younger sibling. That has passed now, though, and I'm not going to think of it again, especially if I want to stay sober until we get into the arena.

As the train starts to hurtle down the tracks, I leave the dining car and head straight into my room. This is it, I think as I lie down on the bed. My nightmares are finally becoming reality. I am going back into the Hunger Games, and this time, not as a fit sixteen-year-old. This time, I am doomed, as an untrained forty-one-year-old. I close my stormy grey eyes and sigh. God, do I ever need a drink.

Just then, the door slides open and Effie appears. "You stupid, stupid man!" she cries, and I realize with a start that her viridescent eyes are filled with tears, streaking down her reddened face through her powdered makeup. "I hate you! Why are you so stupid!?"

She catches me off guard. "What?" I ask, confused. "You're crazy, Trinket. Leave me alone. I don't have time for you right now."

Effie storms over to the bed and pulls the pillow out from under my head. She then begins to hit me with it. As to be expected, she's feeble and I hardly feel anything. Instead, I watch her orange curls bob around her head as she hits me. "I hate you, Haymitch Abernathy! Making me do that!"

"What the hell, Trinket!" I shove the pillow away easily and get up off of the bed. Effie is glaring at me, hugging the pillow tightly to her chest. Her bottom lip is quivering again.

"Why?" she asks in barely a whisper. "Why did you volunteer?"

"So the boy can live." I snap. "Why else? Do you think I want to do this again!?"

She shakes her head. "No, but…" She then whirls around on her pointy high heels, buries her face in the pillow, and starts to cry.

I'm very confused. First the way she was looking at me after I volunteered, and now this. It almost seems like… like she cares about me, but no, that's impossible. I shrug away the notion and go back into the dining car, leaving the escort alone to cry. A little voice inside of me says it's mean to leave her there in tears, but she's starting to give me a headache, and I doubt she wants to talk to me now.

Katniss and Peeta are there. They both look up when I come in. A small, welcoming smile plays across Katniss's lips, but Peeta scowls. "You lied to me." he says in a low voice. "I thought you were going to let me go in with Katniss."

"Well, I guess I just can't keep a promise." I reply evenly. "What can you do?"

Peeta jumps to his feet, body tense, and for a second I think he's going to come and punch me in the face. Instead, he just turns around and leaves the room.

"So I guess I'm not getting a thank you, then?" I joke, sitting down across from her. Other than my excessive drinking, humour has always been my defense mechanism, and humour is the one that won't eventually kill me.

Katniss shakes her head. "Not from him, at least."

I instinctively reach for the whiskey, but then I catch myself and I take a glass of water instead. "From who, then?"

"Me." she says. "Thank you, Haymitch. At least this time he'll be safe."

"Maybe he'll be safe," I reply, "But he won't be happy if something happens to you."

She just stares at me, so I continue. "He wanted to protect you." I tell her. "I think he knows that he would've done a better job than I will."

"As long as he's safe," she says. "I don't care what happens to me."

I frown. "Don't let Peeta hear you saying that."

Katniss chuckles. "I won't. Well… I guess I'll see you later, Haymitch." She stands up, and pushes in her chair. "Thanks again."

She leaves, too. I'm alone again now, fingers woven around my glass, wishing that I were anywhere but here. But frankly, my wishes haven't been working out as of late.


	2. Hitches and Kisses

Not long after my chat with Katniss, I notice Effie leaving my room, trying to be discreet about it. She goes into her own room, and closes the door. I stand up immediately and knock on the door. "Hey… Trinket?"

"Go away."

I cross my arms, leaning up against the doorframe. "I'll wait here for as long as I have to."

"You'll be there for a while, then."

"Effie, please."

She pauses. "What did you just call me?"

"Effie." I say again. "It's your _name, _isn't it?"

"You always just call me 'Trinket'." she reminds me. I open my mouth to reply, but then, the door opens and Effie comes out. "Haymitch." she sighs. "I'm sorry for hitting you."

"It's fine." I shake my head.

"No, it isn't."

"It really is. I didn't feel a thing, I swear."

With a soft laugh, Effie takes my hands and leads me inside, shutting the door behind us. "I was just… I'm going to miss you, Haymitch."

I chuckle. "That's a laugh. Don't bother humouring me now, Effie. It's far too late for that."

"I _am. _I'm going to miss you like you'll never believe." She sounds slightly breathless, as if our proximity is sucking all the air from around us. "...But you'd never understand, would you…"

"Try me." I squeeze her porcelain fingers tightly in mine. Colour spreads across her pale, porcelain face.

"I-If you really want me to." Effie stares down at her hands, tangled hopelessly with mine, and takes a shaking breath. "Well, we've been working together for nearly fifteen years now, Haymitch. At first I hated you. You were… well, you were _you! _Untidy, rude… I thought you were just a horrible person, and I wasn't sure _why _you were like that. But… but…" She screws up her eyes, and a few tears fall down her face, leaving watery tracks in her makeup. "But it's been years, Haymitch. We've been through _so much _together_. _I… I _care _about you! And I just can't lose you now!"

Her words shock me. "Effie-"

"Are you _happy _now?" she continues. Her words keep thundering at me, like a train hurtling down the tracks. She wrestles her hands from mine, and glares up at me. "Are you _happy? _You think you're a hero, volunteering for Peeta and all. A hero in _Katniss's_ eyes, at least. But you'll never understand what you did to _me, _Haymitch."

Her words buzz around me like bees, clouding my thoughts. "I don't think I'm a hero." I say slowly. "And frankly I don't give a damn what Katniss thinks about me. But I owe this to her, Effie. She wanted to protect Peeta and I didn't. This time, he has a chance at living the rest of his life."

"But what about _you?_" Effie sobs, tears streaming down her face. "_You _won't!"

I smile wanly. "Just a hitch, Trinket. Just a hitch."

She whimpers, and I draw her in to my chest, letting her rest her face on my shoulder as she cries. I never would have _dreamed _of holding Effie like this- and I never would have thought that it could have felt so right. Still, I feel heartbroken. What she said rings true to me as well. I didn't like Effie when I first met her. Now she's probably my closest friend- and more. She's always been different to me. No one else living in this world can produce the stirring inside of my chest that she can.

After a minute or so of this, Effie's sobs die away. She pulls back from my chest, and starts wiping her eyes. "Thank you. I feel much better now."

"See, it's gonna be okay." I tell her. "Y'know, I _did _win once. Maybe I'll pull it off again." Obviously I don't believe this; it's all for her benefit. Still, Effie is clueless and naive, and she latches right onto my words.

"That's right!" gasps the escort. "You won before. You can win again!" She smiles, and I feel awful. "Oh, Haymitch, please try to win. For me."

"Yeah, of course." I say. I don't have the heart to tell her that Katniss is my priority this time around. "For you, sweetheart."

She giggles and blushes like a schoolgirl, and wipes the tears from her face. "I'm so sorry for all that. For yelling, and hitting you with the pillow, and crying all over you."

Her loud tone, I barely heard. Her assault with the pillow, I barely felt. But her tears hit me right in the heart, like no blow I've felt for years. "Don't worry about it." I reassure her. "Hey, why don't we go back out there? The kids are probably wondering where we are."

"Right." Effie nods. She fixes her wig, and then her skirt. After she's done, she looks up at me. "Oh, do I look all right?"

"Yeah. You look fine." She looks more than fine. Even with her awful makeup smudged and her eyes all red, she looks beautiful. I'd never tell her that, though.

"Great." Effie smiles again. Then we go out. The dining car is empty still; I wonder if Katniss is trying to talk to Peeta. I wonder if he will listen.

"Where are they?" asks Effie, looking around.

"The boy got mad and left. She followed him." I tell her. "I figured they'd be back out here by now, though."

"Peeta is mad? Why?" asks Effie.

_Clueless Effie Trinket, _I think fondly. "He wanted to go in with her." I say.

"Why?"

"He wanted to protect her from inside the arena, as opposed to out here."

"But won't you protect- oh." Her eyes widen slightly, as realization flashes across her face.

"You can't save both of us, sweetheart." I remind her.

She nods, and I expect her to tear up, but her expression is as hard as steel. "We'll get through this." she says. "We're a team. We're almost like a family."

I think momentarily of my own family, but shake off the notion before I start itching for a drink. Instead, I nod and smile. "Yeah. Like a family."

Effie beams, and my spirits lift a bit.

xXx

Dinner is awkward that night. Peeta tried to get the Avoxes to bring him dinner in his room, but Katniss and Effie managed to coax him out. Now the four of us sit at the table, silent except for Effie's occasional attempts at small talk. Peeta is having none of it. He eats his food quickly and quietly, and then he's gone. Katniss goes after him, but comes back very soon after, looking defeated.

"Don't worry." Effie tells her warmly. "He'll understand, you'll see. He's just upset."  
Katniss mutters something inaudible and stares into her stew. She's too much like me for her own good. She leaves soon after as well. Then it's just me and Effie, alone at the table.

"We'll be at the Capitol soon." she says. "When we wake up in the morning, we'll be nearly there."

"Then you and I don't have much time left." I reply softly, talking more to myself than I am to her. Then, I realize what I've said, and I backtrack immediately. "Before the Games, I mean. We don't have much time together before the Games start."

"Then let's spend as much of it together as we can." she suggests. Before I even know what's going on, she's turned on the radio and is extending her thin, gloved hand to me. "Mr. Abernathy, may I have this dance?"

"Absolutely." I say in a dramatic voice, getting to my feet and planting a kiss on her fingers. I feel awful and I'd rather just drink myself into a stupor. However, I want to have some good, fresh memories of Effie before I go into the arena. Even more than that, I want her to remember me as someone who could dance and laugh and comfort her, instead of someone who yelled and drank and swore. After all, she'll only have memories of me soon.

She twirls around, her golden skirt floating around her. I hum along with the music and curl my free arm around her waist. Effie giggles, and a grin finds its way onto my face.

"I never hated you." I confess, as we spin around the table. "You annoy the crap out of me, but I never hated you."

"I never hated you either." Effie says. "We're friends, aren't we?"

"Yes, of course we are."

"Good. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Okay."

"You mean a lot to me." Her cheeks take on a pink tinge. "And I kind of want to kiss you right now."

Effie and I have kissed before, many times, during lonely, emotional nights alone in the penthouse. It had never felt right, though. I had touched her skin only to find my hands covered in makeup, and she had always been able to taste the alcohol on my tongue. What we did had never meant anything, never even _dreamed _of meaning anything. Still, I get the feeling that she doesn't want anything meaningless now.

"I kind of want to kiss you, too." I admit. "But I don't want us to start something we can't finish." This time, I don't have the heart to add, 'before the Games' or anything. I leave it as it is. She nods, understanding exactly what I'm saying and acknowledging it.

"We'll talk again when you come back."

"Of course." I grin. "Maybe one kiss for now, though?" _Because I probably won't come back._

"Yes." Effie stands up on her tiptoes, leaning forward in her high heels. I lean down, and our lips meet. It's brief, so brief that I barely get a chance to soak it all in before she leans back. "There. Now, you should go get some rest."

"Okay. Why don't you come with me?"

She smiles. "I thought you'd never ask."

We spend the night lying in my bed, Effie curled against me, her head resting on my shoulder. She's not wearing her wig, and I can feel her real hair strewn across me and the pillows underneath us. I debate turning on the light to study it, but I don't want to wake her up.

"Goodnight, Effie Trinket." I whisper, knowing she's asleep and can't hear anything I'm saying. "For your sake, I hope it's quick."


	3. Secrets

**AN:** Sorry about the short chapter. I'm slowly editing the stuff I already have written but it's not a lot. I've also been writing a fanfic for House, M.D. House and Cameron are like the pre apocalypse Hayffie! 3 Anyway... enjoy.

The next morning, during breakfast, the other unfortunate tributes for this year's Games are announced. Effie, Katniss, and I sit on the couch and watch the television over mugs of coffee- and, in Katniss's case, hot chocolate. Many of the tributes look much more physically and mentally ready than I am. Also, many of them are friends of mine. As I watch, I find names sticking in my head. Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason, and my drinking buddy, Chaff from District Eleven. That one hurts the most. Then, of course, the television shows me and Katniss being reaped. From beside me on the couch, Effie gives a small sigh. I try to lighten the mood by asking, "Does my hair really look like that?" as on the television, I walk up the stairs to stand on the stage.

Katniss laughs, but I can tell she just does it for me. It's strange, having her owe me. She's never been so readily at my command before. Effie, on the other hand, doesn't laugh at all. "It looks worse." she tells me slowly. "At least you combed it then."

I stare at her for a second, but then she cracks a smile. "Ah. You got me." I say, smiling back at her.

"You two seem happy." Katniss remarks. She's sitting with her knees drawn up to her chin, her dark hair falling around her shoulders. Obviously she's as horrified by the prospect of going back into the Games as I am, but her mood has been considerably lightened by the fact that Peeta's safety will be guaranteed.

"We're trying to spend as much time together as we can before Haymitch has to go into the Games." Effie tells her proudly.

"Oh." says Katniss. Effie is the only one that does not realize the true implications of what she is saying. She still thinks I'll come home to her. As much as I would love to win for a second time and feel Effie's lips on mine once more, it's Katniss that has to be the victor. She will be the Mockingjay, with or without me there to throw fuel into the fire.

Just then, I feel the train start to rumble. "We're slowing down." I announce. Immediately Effie jumps up and runs over to one of the many windows.

"The Capitol!" she squeaks. "We're here at last!"

Katniss and I exchange a harried look. Effie has always been the only one of us to ever be excited to arrive in the Capitol. Even with the prospect of me going into the Games, she's happy to be home.

Peeta comes out just as the train stops. Katniss gets to her feet, dark grey eyes wide. "Good morning!" she exclaims awkwardly, trying to sound chipper and welcoming. She's good at neither.

"Good morning, Katniss." he replies icily. His blue eyes travel over to Effie, and then to me. "Good morning, Effie. Good morning, Haymitch."

"Hello, Peeta!" says Effie brightly. "It's nice to finally see you!"

"Hey." I add on. "Ready to be a mentor?"

Apparently neither Effie nor I warrant a reply, because Peeta turns around and heads out the doors as soon as they open. As he leaves, a group of Capitol attendants come in. "We're here for Ms. Katniss Everdeen and Mr. Haymitch Abernathy." one of them tells us.

Katniss puts down her hot chocolate and goes over to them. I kiss Effie on the cheek and then follow Katniss over to the group of assembled attendants.

"I'll see you soon, Haymitch!" Effie calls over to me, waving. I wave back to her, and then we are separated. The attendants lead Katniss and I into a tall building, and we start down a long hallway.

"Being victors, you both know the drill." says one of the attendants. "You'll meet with your prep teams and stylists now."

"What about me?" I ask. "I won twenty-five years ago. I bet my prep team's all dead by now."

"Peeta Mellark's prep team, led by Portia, has offered to take you on." the attendant assures me. "Now, Mr. Abernathy, come with me. Ms. Everdeen, you will be going with the others."

Katniss goes down a hallway to the left with a few of the attendants, while I head to the right with the rest of them. The attendants lead me into a large room. When we enter, I see that three grotesque Capitol citizens are standing there with humongous, forced grins on their faces. This must be Peeta's prep team. Then the attendants leave, and the prep team starts their work. I don't listen to a thing they say as they tug at my tangled, dark hair and poke at my gut. I know the remarks well; I've heard everything they can throw at me a hundred times from Effie. Once they're done complaining, they rip off my body hair and shave my chin. I ignore them as they call me hopeless, and an ugly drunkard. Then, they leave and Peeta's stylist, Portia, comes in.

"Hello, Mr. Abernathy!" she greets me brightly. "It's nice to see you again. This may be difficult, but I'll do what I can with you."

"Don't make me look too pretty." I joke.

"Oh, don't you worry. That won't be a problem." Portia replies distractedly. I roll my eyes at her remark. Ouch, that one hurts.

When Katniss and I find our way back to Effie, Peeta, Cinna, and Portia for lunch, the escort is pleasantly surprised by what Peeta's prep team has done to me. "Oh, Haymitch, you look so handsome with your face shaved like that!" she cooes, running her hands all over my chin.

"Thanks, Eff." I reply dryly, gently removing her hands and sitting down at the table with the rest of them. Effie sits down beside me.

"Did Portia tell you what we're wearing tonight?" Katniss asks me.

"No, she didn't. Why, is it bad?"

"I don't know. Cinna didn't tell me. I was wondering if you knew." she says. We both look at Cinna, who smiles.

"It's a surprise." he tells us, winking. "Just wait."

Effie squeals and claps her hands excitedly. I groan. "I don't like surprises." I say.

"You'll like this one." Portia replies. "Trust me."


	4. She's Worth It

**AN: **I haven't published a chapter of this fic since January! I'm so sorry. But here's another chapter. Enjoy, fellow Hayffie lovers!

xXx

That evening, Portia gets me into my costume while the prep team trims my hair. I end up in a black jumpsuit. "What am I supposed to be?" I ask. "Some coal?"

"Oh, it's more than that, Mr. Abernathy." Portia informs me. She pulls back the fabric around my wrist to reveal a small button. "Press this. Press it!"

I do what she tells me. Immediately, colour starts to appear all over the jumpsuit, colour in all shades of warm reds and soft yellows. The colour moves and changes slowly, shyly, almost like someone breathing in and out. I'm momentarily taken aback at how much better it is than the coal mining outfit I was wearing here, twenty-five years ago.

"Hey. Not half bad." I tell her.

Portia smiles as she turns me back off by clicking the button again. "You actually look nice. Effie will like it."

I chuckle, thinking of the feel of her hands on my newly shaved face. "Yeah, she will."

"I've been meaning to ask you, Mr. Abernathy." she continues. There's a curious edge to her voice. "Are you and Effie an item?"

"A… a what? Do you mean, are we in a relationship?"

"Yes, that's what I said. An item."

I haven't really given it much thought. I know that I love Effie, and I know that she loves me too. We've kissed. We've done more than just that. Whether it's my commitment issues, or the constant fear that President Snow will take the last person on Earth I love away from me, I just don't want to put a label on our relationship yet. "Er, yes, I suppose we are."

Portia nods. "All right, I was simply wondering."

"Please don't tell anyone about us."

"Oh, no, I promise I won't." she assures me, giggling briefly. "Now, I have to get back to Cinna. Head down to the ground floor, I think Katniss went down there a few minutes ago, so you'd better hurry. I'll see you after. I'm sure you'll be great!" She bustles off, waving to me as she goes.

I go down to the ground floor, where many of the tributes are milling around. When I arrive, I scan the crowd, getting a good look at my competition. A lot of the victors are in much better shape than I am. I see a few others who, like myself, have sort of let themselves go. Still, the majority of them look quite healthy and fit. It's official; I have no chance at all. My spirits are just starting to drop when someone claps me on the shoulder. "Fancy seeing you here, Abernathy!"

I turn to see Chaff standing there. Immediately a grin spreads across my face. "Hey, man. Fancy seeing you here too."

"What crappy luck though, honestly. Both of us get reaped." He sighs. "How long do you think you'll last?"

"Probably not past the bloodbath." I tell him honestly. "You?"

"Hopefully past training." Chaff jokes.

I chuckle. No matter how low I feel, Chaff can always get my spirits back up. Usually a little alcohol helps as well, but that just can't happen this time, or my chances in the Games will decrease by tenfold.

Just then, Chaff leans in close to me, his lips brushing against my long, dark hair. "So. The girl. We're getting the girl out?"

"Yeah." I whisper back. "She's worth it, I swear."

"Who else is in on it, Haymitch?"

"Some of the others. Not many yet." I tell him. "I need to talk to Finnick and Johanna still."

"Right. What about District Three?"

"District Three?" I repeat dubiously. "You don't think they'll be with the Careers?"

Chaff snorts. "Those two? No way. Have you _seen _the two that District Three pulled out of its ass this year? The Careers aren't going to want anything to do with them, trust me. But you might want them."

"Okay. I'll think about it." I say. "Thanks, man."

"Hey, it's nothing." Chaff responds. "If there's anything we can do to make a change around here… I'll do it."

I nod solemnly. "That's what we're hoping for."

We lock eyes for a few moments, and then Chaff nods, breaking the connection. "Well, I should head out. Your girl's over there, by the way. Looks like Finnick's there, too."

"Okay. I'm gonna head over there then. See you soon, Chaff."

"Later, Abernathy."

As I head closer to where Katniss and Finnick are standing near the horses, I get a better look at them. Katniss is dressed in a jumpsuit identical to mine, and her thin face is covered in wildly frightening make up. It'll be a shock to the Capitol citizens who are expecting her to be the sweet, lovestruck girl she was before. Finnick, however, is dressed exactly how they'll want him to be. He's wearing only a golden fishing net around his waist, showing just enough of his tan skin to make them all swoon. He's standing awfully close to Katniss, and as expected, she looks extremely uncomfortable. Chuckling, I head over to them. "What's happening over here?" I joke, raising one eyebrow. Both of them turn to look at me. Relief spreads over Katniss's made-up face when she sets her eyes on me.

"There you are, Haymitch!" she says, squeezing out from beside Finnick and coming over to stand beside me.

"Hello, Haymitch." Finnick greets me.

"Hello, Finnick." I reply. Finnick and I have never exactly been _friends_, but I'd say that we're more than just acquaintances. "Nice outfit."

"Thank you." He looks down at himself. For a heartbeat, I think I see disgust pass through his sea glass green eyes, but I can't be sure. Being the Capitol's greatest sex symbol must get tiring after a while.

"Can I talk to you?" I ask him, and jerk my head imperceptibly toward Katniss. I can see that Finnick knows what I mean.

"Of course." he replies smoothly, turning away from the girl.

"Wait. Talk about what?" Katniss looks confused. "Haymitch, what's going on?"

"Oh, just a conversation between two old friends." I tell her. However, just as Finnick and I are about to leave, we hear a loud burst of music and the crowd behind the doors starts going wild. The first chariot is going out.

"I've got to run!" exclaims Finnick, breaking away from me and starting to head toward the other chariots. As he goes, he shouts over his shoulder, "We can talk later, Haymitch!"

"Okay!" I yell back.

Katniss looks up at me. "Let's go." she says. We go over to our chariot- the very last one- and get onto it.

"Cinna says we should look at the audience like they're all so beneath us." Katniss tells me.

"Well, that's not going to be hard for either of us." I say.

A few moments later, our chariot starts moving. The sudden, lurching movement makes me stumble, and I almost fall over, but Katniss steadies me with her arm. "Careful." she whispers.

"Thanks, sweetheart." I say. "Let's turn our costumes on now, okay?"

She nods, and we both press the buttons concealed within our sleeves. Immediately Cinna's and Portia's work springs to life. Katniss and I are glowing like hot coals. Again, I'm taken aback by the genius that our stylists put into these outfits.

"This is much better than what I had to wear in my first Games." I mutter to her. She smiles, and for a second she looks like she wants to respond, but then we're out. The crowd's screams get louder, but I don't dare to look around at them. Instead I stare blankly forward, my jaw set and my eyebrows narrowed. We go around the circle, and then President Snow starts his annual speech. Having watched the Games since I was a little boy, I've heard it almost forty times in my lifetime, so I tune him out and glance around at the other tributes. The two from District Six are staring at us with huge eyes. I can tell from just looking at them that they are morphling addicts, basically alcoholics like me and Chaff, but just with a more powerful and destructive substance. Although the alcohol has taken a heavy toll on me, they are much worse off. Despite myself, I feel a rush of pity for them.  
Looking around, I see Finnick and the elderly woman from District Four, Mags, in their chariot. She volunteered for the love of Finnick's life, Annie Cresta, when she was reaped. It's obvious to me that Finnick and Mags are in the same situation that Katniss and I are in. Mags volunteered for someone that Finnick loves dearly, so now he feels compelled to protect her. I wonder if Katniss is even considering keeping me around. Well, I suppose I'll find out soon enough.


	5. Acting

Once we are let out, I send Katniss off to find Peeta and Cinna, giving me time alone with Finnick. "Can we talk now?" I ask him in a low voice once I find him, leaning up against a wall with his muscular arms behind his ginger head.

"Yeah. Where can we go?"

"Outside?" I suggest. There are a few doors around and I assume that's where they lead.

"They'll never let us go alone."

"Trust me, I can get us out there." I grin, and give him a wink. "Just play along." With Finnick in tow, I stagger up to the nearest Capitol attendant and promptly fall forward, clutching at her. The attendant steps back, looking alarmed. However, Finnick is there in an instant.

"How much did you drink?" he hisses. I'm surprised at how cold his voice is. He's acting perfectly, catching right on to what I'm doing.

"Not much." I slur, obliging as Finnick hauls me to my feet. "Mm… it's so hot in here…"

"Can I bring him out? Just for a minute?" Finnick asks the attendant. "Maybe the cold air will help him sober up a bit."

"Yes, of course, Mr. Odair." stammers the attendant. She steps aside, and Finnick half-carries me over to a nearby door and we go out.

"Nice one." I remark, as the doors close and I straighten up, brushing off my jumpsuit. "You're not half bad."

"Neither are you."

"Ah, well, I've had some practice at acting like a drunk idiot."

"I suppose you have." says Finnick. He cracks a grin, but does not laugh. We sit down on a nearby silver bench. "All right. So… you wanted to talk to me. I assume it's about Katniss?"

"That's right." I nod. "We need to get her out alive, at all costs. She's the one who will make everything happen. A rebellion. Everything."

"All right." Finnick says again. He doesn't question it, doesn't even think of his own life. He just accepts it. "Who else is in on it?"

"A handful of tributes, but not very many." I admit. "I was hoping you could help me with that. People are more likely to listen to you."

"Okay, I can do that, no problem. Is Katniss in on it?"

"No, she isn't, and she can't know about it either." I tell him firmly. "The less she knows, the better."

Finnick nods. "I understand. I'll talk to Johanna and get her to help as well."

"Thanks for everything, Finnick." I say. "You're a great guy."

"So are you, Haymitch. You're pretty brave to be organizing all of this, or maybe you're just stupid."

"I tend to think I'm a little bit of both." I say with a crooked grin. "Now, we should get back inside, before that attendant gets suspicious."

"Right." Finnick and I both stand up. "Say… Haymitch, can I talk to Mags about this?"

"If you're discreet, yeah." I reply. "Talk to as many of the tributes as you can, except for the Careers. I think they would spill the beans. District Three is okay, though."

"You mean Wiress and Beetee?"

"Yeah, those two. And if you see Peeta, mention this plan if you can. He won't talk to any of us, but he might listen to you. I'll try to direct him your way."

"All right." Finnick nods again. "Oh, and before I forget, you're going to want to talk to Plutarch Heavensbee."

I can't believe my ears. "What? The Head Gamemaker? No way."

"Yes way. I've heard that he's part of some secret organization that is…" He leans in close to my face. "…_planning to overthrow the Capitol._"

"Are you sure?" There's no way we could be so damn lucky.

"Pretty sure."

"Well, okay. I'll give it a try." I respond warily. If what Finnick says is true, we would have a huge advantage. But if he's wrong, and I mention our plan to Plutarch… that would be disastrous.

Just then, door opens, and the Capitol attendant from before comes out. Instantly, I stumble over to Finnick and lean onto him. He holds me up easily. "Okay, Abernathy." he growls. "Time to go back inside."

"Okay." I mumble, standing back up and swaying a little.

"Feeling better, Mr. Abernathy?" she asks tersely.

"Yes, thank you, hun." I smirk a little as the attendant goes red. She stammers something unintelligible, and then leads us inside. When we get back in, Finnick gives me a little wave and heads off toward Mags, who is sitting alone and admiring her surroundings. I also see Katniss, who is walking toward me with Peeta, Cinna, Portia, and Effie in tow.

"That was wonderful!" exclaims Effie, running over and throwing her arms around me. We attract quite a few looks from some of the tributes who stuck around. My face goes red. Well, there goes any chance I had at keeping my relationship with the escort secret.

"Thank you." I say, and gently push her off. I want to kiss her, and sweep her up into my arms, but not here. Not when there's a chance _he _could find out.

Peeta looks at me and frowns. _If only you knew what I was doing for her, _I think bitterly. "Peeta, why don't you go talk to Finnick?" I suggest, trying to sound as innocent as possible. "He told me he wanted to hear about your paintings."

"I'd rather not talk about my paintings right now."

"Oh, go on." I say jovially. There are a few Capitol attendants approaching, and I'm walking on thin ice. "He seemed really eager. Maybe he'll buy one from you."

"Fine." He turns around and heads off. Katniss stares longingly after him, but just then, the attendants surround us.

"Time for you to go." one of them says, and they usher us toward an elevator. Cinna and Portia stay behind, waving, while Effie, Katniss, and I head inside. However, just before the doors close, Johanna Mason sidles up next to us.

"Hello, Johanna." I say casually. She frowns, looking me up and down.

"Oh, hello, Abernathy. Didn't recognize you there without a bottle." she remarks. Beside me, Effie bristles. I give her a slight kick to warn her, and to my dismay, she yelps. Not the reaction I was looking for. Thankfully, Johanna ignores her completely and turns right to Katniss.

"Isn't my costume awful? My stylist is the biggest idiot in the Capitol. Our tributes have been trees for forty years under her. Wish I'd gotten Cinna. You look fantastic." says Johanna.

Katniss looks vaguely uncomfortable. "Yeah, he's been helping me design my own clothing line." she replies finally. "You should see what he can do with velvet."

"Yes, isn't Cinna just lovely?" Effie pipes up cheerfully. She seems to have gotten over my kick. She also seems to have noticed Katniss's tenseness and is valiantly trying to save her victor. "He designs a lot of clothes for Haymitch and I as well, just so we all match."

"And who are you?" Johanna asks rudely, turning to Effie. The Capitol woman turns red.

"Never mind." she says softly, stepping back. I feel a surge of protectiveness, and I speak up.

"Her name's Effie Trinket." I tell Johanna flatly. "She's the escort for District Twelve."

Johanna looks Effie up and down, very slowly and _very _obviously. "Nice to meet you." she tells Effie. Her voice is dripping with sarcasm. Effie doesn't say anything in response.

Just then, the elevator arrives. Katniss, Effie, and I go in, and to my dismay, Johanna follows us inside. Almost immediately after the doors close, the victor from District Seven rips her costume off and throws it to the ground. "That's better." she says.

I admit; I do look. It's human nature. And I _do _think she has a nice body. Appreciating it doesn't mean I love Effie any less, though.

Speaking of Effie. She's looking too, with the most horrified look on her face. "Manners!" she sputters, her green eyes bulging out of her head. "Th-That is _improper!_"

"Oh, lighten up." Johanna says breezily.

Effie huffs, and looks pointedly away from Johanna's breasts. "What are you looking at, Haymitch?" she hisses at me.

"What?" With a jolt, I realize I'm still looking.

"_Haymitch!_"

Johanna cackles with laughter at this. "Oh no, Abernathy, you're not getting any tonight!"

Effie turns bright red at this, and judging by how hot my face feels, I do too. We all stand in awkward, embarrassed silence until Johanna gets off on the seventh floor, leaving her costume in a crumpled heap on the floor. Even after she leaves, none of us speak.

When we get up to the twelfth floor, I notice that Peeta is not here yet. _Good, _I think. Maybe he's still talking to Finnick. If Peeta knew what we were doing for Katniss, maybe he would actually talk to me. The more people involved with this, the better.

It's then that I see something that shakes me to my core. Two Avoxes are standing near the elevators, one man and one woman. I recognize the man. It's Darius, the young, redheaded Peacekeeper from Twelve. I've seen him around the Hob, where I used to buy my liquor. We were never very close, but I'm sure that this is him. From the look on Katniss's face, she recognizes him as well. I know her well enough to anticipate her movement before it even crosses her mind, so I grab her wrist as a warning. She must know as well as I do that approaching him would not be good for either of them. Instead, Katniss breaks my grip and storms off toward her bedroom.

Effie looks up at me. "What just happened, Haymitch?" she asks.

"Nothing, sweetheart. Don't worry about it." I tell her. _The less she knows, the better._

"Okay." She looks around. "Where in the world is Peeta? I'd hoped he would be back by now."

I make a mental note to talk to him later. But for now, all I can do is wait. Dinner will be ready in an hour or so, and Peeta will definitely be back by then. So I head back to my room for a nap. Building a rebellion is tiring stuff.


	6. Golden Gift

Effie comes to wake me up before dinner. "Hey." I mumble groggily as my eyes focus on her. "Is Peeta back yet?"

"Yes, he's just getting washed up before we eat." Effie tells me.

"Great." If Finnick told Peeta about our plans, then Peeta will actually talk to me. I'll have to test that out at dinner.

"Can I ask you something, Haymitch?" Effie says suddenly.

"Sure thing, sweetheart."

"Do you… do you really love me?"

The question takes me aback. "Of course I do, Eff. Why would you even ask me that?"

"Because… well… before, with Johanna…" From the look on her face, I can tell that this is really bothering her.

I take her hands in mine. "Effie, I love _you. _Did I look at her? Yes. But it doesn't mean anything, I swear. I mean, she was naked, and standing right there. You were looking too."

"I was _not._" There's a teasing tone to her voice.

"You _were. _You couldn't tear your eyes away!"

She laughs, and the sound makes me smile. "I'm sorry, Haymitch. I was being silly."

"No, you weren't. But just know that I love _you. _Not her." I lean up and kiss her. Slowly, her arms slide over my back. I wrap my own arms around her, gently pulling her down onto the bed on top of me. But just as I'm about to flip her over and give her the time of her life, she jumps back to her feet, brushing off her dress.

"No, no, Haymitch, we can't. It's time for dinner."

"Maybe later?" I ask, raising one eyebrow.

"Maybe."

I stand up with a sigh, and follow her out of my room. Sitting at the dinner table are Katniss, Peeta, Cinna, and Portia. To my absolute joy, Peeta turns to me as I sit down and says, "You and Katniss looked great out there."

So Finnick _has _gotten through to him. I nod. "Thanks. I take it you had a good talk with Finnick? Is he going to buy any of your paintings?"

"Yes." Peeta responds, looking right into my eyes. I can tell that he knows.

"That's great." I tell him.

"I love your paintings too, Peeta!" gushes Effie cluelessly. "I'd love to buy some."

"Sure." says Peeta, but his gaze does not leave my eyes. "Oh, and Haymitch? I'm glad you sent me over to talk to Finnick. Thank you."

"You're welcome." I reply. Judging by how tense Katniss looks, she can tell that Peeta and I are not really talking about Peeta's paintings. She's quiet now, though. Perhaps she will ask Peeta about it later, but if he's got half a mind, he won't tell her anything.

Darius is standing near the table, and his presence is making me uneasy. It's no coincidence that he's here with me and Katniss. _They did this on purpose, _I think. _To throw us off our game, and to warn us._

At one point during dinner, Katniss knocks over a bowl of peas. To me, at least, it's far too obvious that it was no accident. Either way, she kneels down and starts cleaning them up. Darius kneels down to help as well. I try to give her a warning kick from across the table, but I can't reach far enough without drawing too much attention to myself. However, Effie says, "That isn't your job, Katniss," and the girl comes back up, disdainfully wiping her buttery fingers on a cloth. I give her a sharp look over a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

After dinner is the televised recap of the opening ceremonies. I notice that although Peeta seems to have forgiven me, he hasn't done the same for Katniss. He comes to sit beside me and Effie on a couch instead of going to sit with her. Well, I guess since I'm building such an elaborate plan to get Katniss out of the arena, it's okay that I'm going in instead of him. But he's still mad at her for talking me into volunteering if his name came up. Still, there's absolutely nothing she could do that could make him think twice about trying to save her.

When Katniss and I were down at the opening ceremonies, I didn't take the time to look at other people's costumes. Now I can see them all on the television, and they're laughable. Some of these victors are much older, and seeing them dressed as stupid things that make their district recognizable makes them look ridiculous. Including me. I end up laughing out loud when Katniss and I go by in our chariot, although the announcers seem to like our costumes.

Everyone stares at me when I laugh. "What?" I ask, grinning. "I looked terrible."  
"No, you didn't!" exclaims Portia. "You both looked _wonderful!_"

_Weren't you the one who told me how ugly I was? _I think, remembering when she and the rest of Peeta's prep team shaved, scrubbed, and insulted me. "Oh, come on."

"No, really." Cinna adds. "Both of you pulled off the costumes quite well."

"All right." I say, although I don't believe either of them. "Well, great job, everyone. I'm going to bed now."

There's a chorus of goodnights from all around our little group. I stand up off of the couch and head for my room.

Someone knocks on my door about five minutes later. "Haymitch?" calls Effie's voice. "Are you still awake?"

"Yeah, come on in, sweetheart."

The door opens, and she enters. "I just wanted to tell you that I thought you looked very handsome out there." She sits down on the bed next to me, and places her hand on my leg.

"You don't have to lie to me, Eff." I say.

"I'm not lying, Haymitch. You know, I think you're being a little bit hard on yourself."

"Maybe." I reply. Drowning yourself in alcohol doesn't leave much room for self-esteem. Still, my appearance has never been a problem for me.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that I love you." She kisses me on the forehead. "Now, you should get some rest. Tomorrow is training, remember?"

"Oh yeah." It had slipped my mind, but she's right. Even though I know I'm hopeless at the actual training part, I'll get a chance to talk to some of the tributes tomorrow. Including Finnick. "All right, goodnight, sweetheart."

"Wait, one more thing." she says. The escort reaches into her purse and pulls out a simple gold medallion.

"What's that?" I ask.

"I forgot to mention this earlier." Effie tells me. "Everything was just… such a blur, you know? Well, I thought… the four of us could be matching. You, me, Katniss, and Peeta. I have my golden wig, Katniss has her gold pin, I've gotten Peeta a little gold bracelet, and… this is for you. Look." She clicks it open from a tiny hinge on the side, and I see that it's actually a little locket. There's a photo of her inside, without her wig or makeup. In the photo, she's beaming, her strawberry blonde hair cascading over her shoulders. She knows I like her to look natural.

As I stare down at the picture, I almost tear up. "Eff… this is…"

"I just want to be there with you." she whispers, closing the locket and hanging it around my neck. "Always."

"Thank you." I breathe. My chest is aching. _I don't want to break your heart, _I think. _I love you so damn much._

She smiles, and kisses me again. "I'll see you in the morning."

As soon as she leaves, I curl up in my bed and stare at the photo inside the locket for hours. My body is wracked by sobs. It's terrible, having someone to live for, and knowing that there's no way you can possibly come back to them. Katniss is the one that can start a rebellion here, not me. She's the one who can bring peace, not me.

And she's the one who has to leave the arena alive, not me.


End file.
